


Eddsworld Oneshots

by Terezilover222



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Eddsworld - Freeform, F/M, Smut, XReader, music based stories, oneshots, requests are open, rough, tomxreader - Freeform, unprotected sex, wall fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terezilover222/pseuds/Terezilover222
Summary: Various of x reader oneshots, I'll number them so you dont get lost!They'll look like this! (Character) 1 (Character) 2 (Character) 1 Part 2





	1. College 'Friends' -Sorta Tom 1-

  You laughed as Matt, a guy you met at a bar, led you by your hand to his house.

  -Flashback 10 minutes ago-

 You sighed as the calm surroundings blurred outside out of your thoughts. A guy singing on stage strummed a tune on his cool looking guitar. You swung your feet around, ordering a White Russian (I don't know many drink names). You wanted to stay up and think life over anyway. You huffed and started to sip the drink.

"Hey! Whats got you down?" A young man happily sat next to you, his orange-y hair spiked up a bit. His green coat lightly touched your side.

"I uh... broke up with my boyfriend after I found out he was buying women off street corners...what ever, they won't get much pleasure from him anyway, he had a small dick." Your words made you grin.

The man frowned, "Well you should be happy, he's out of your life now."

 You snickered downing your drink, "But then he claims to only have done it because I was a shitty lover and I never made him feel good about himself because I was depressed and... I'm sorry, I never even told you my name.. I'm (Y/n)..."

"Matt." Matt put his hand out, you grinned and shook his hand. "Hey slut! How much for a night?" Your head snapped towards a man and a young lady.

"I'm sorry I'm not a prostitute..." "Oh come on honey! How bout this, I'll give you 20$ for a blow job." The girl was cornered. And suddenly you were running at the guy and kicking his feet out under him. You glanced around, everyone was starring.

The girl smiled, "Thanks..." You nodded for her to leave. a group of guys approached you, "Holy shit Richie! Oh you're getting it now you bitch!" A man swiped at you but you were already back with Matt. "Lets go!" You grabbed his hand and led him outside. "Actually, come on! You should totally meet my friends! There's Edd and Tom, and Edd's cat too... But it's safe there! lets go!"

 

-End of flash back-

 

 Matt swung open the door, two heads looked over at the door, one cocked an eyebrow and the other shot up.

"(Y/n)?" Your eyes glanced to the man in a blue sweatshirt. "Holy shit...Tom?!" Matt looked between you and his friend Tom. "Uh, whats happening-". You suddenly slapped Tom.

"OW FUCKIN...Okay, I deserved that, I was dumb and got you found out, I'm sorry but, OW how long did you train in self defense because, shit that hurt!" Tom held his cheek. "Sorry! I just, suddenly felt a lot of frustration and 7 years, Oh my God Tom it's really you...." Your hand covered Toms. 

"Uh, whats going on." the man in the green sweatshirt shuffled over to Matt. Your eyes were glued on Toms black ones. You leaned up, he leaned down, and you just..kissed...The sparks you used to feel sparked like never before. 

You pulled apart, both of you blushing. "SCUSE ME MIND EXPLAINING!?" The one in green shouted, "Sorry! Uh, me and tom were um.." you cleared your throat and glanced at Tom. "Edd, basically we were fuck buddies in college, then I admitted I liked (Y/n) on a relationship level, she liked me back, but she was abruptly taken out of college." You laughed, "Yeah because my parents found my condom collection and sent me to a different college! Then they deleted EVERY contact I had to 'protect me', but they wouldn't have found out if you didn't want to fuck me while i was over my parents for holiday break."

 Tom made an 'Oh' expression. 

 

 Matt was screaming about his innocence about you being destroyed, how it wasn't destroyed when you dropped a guy taller than you, I don't know, mean while Edd was screeching about how he hadn't had enough cola for 'this shit'. You and tom laughed, "What ever you nerds, I'm taking my lady out for a very needed date." Tom took your hand and led you to a cool little restaurant that had (Favorite food), just like you remember he'd bring you in college the morning after fondue-ing.  


	2. Tord Chpt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were hanging out in your friends house when someone unexpected comes in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut!!!

You glanced over at the door as you walked with Edd down the hall....and..some one was lock-picking it?!  
You screeched, "Hey! What are you doing!?" The person jumped and turned, his face coming into view, Edd grinned, "Tord!" You sat back in confusion. Edd went up to the person and hugged them, you guess this was a friend of Edds? You studied the man, boy was he handsome...Wait what. You just met this guy stop thinking about how hot he is- GOD DAMN IT! You huff and push past the man. "Hey, you okay?" He asked, his accent rang in your ears.  You flushed, "Uh, I uh.." You were at a loss of words. 

You made a noise that of a scared creature from god knows where and scuttled off to your room. Hiding there for almost the whole day. That was until you began to feel the need for a nice, warm, bath. Hey, a night time bath is pretty damn nice to relax your freaking out mind. 

 You slipped out of your clothes and wrapped a fluffy bathrobe around your naked form, grabbing a hair brush so you could work on your hair mid shower. You slipped into the bathroom and placed your hairbrush along the bathtubs rim. You mindlessly slid open the shower curtain, tying it to the wall with the string Matt super glued so when he showered he could 'see his beautiful reflection in the mirror". You turned on the water to a nice and hot bath and let your bathrobe drop. You tested the water with your hand, nice warm water flowed around your hand, spreading warmth to where it touched. Satisfied with the temperature of the bath water you quickly grabbed the bubble soap and put some in the stream of water, creating bubbles that created a smell of faint roses. 

 You stopped the water and slipped in, you dropped your body in enough so that only your nose and eyes could be seen over white bubbles that filled the tub. What you didn't expect was for the bathroom door to open, and Tord to be the culprit. He didn't even notice you at first, to focused on closing and locking the door. He didn't notice you till you began to yell at him for barging in. He turned around and began to panic,"Please, quiet do-" "NO GET OU-" After his attempt to quiet you down failed, he found that kissing you worked effectively. 

 You nearly fainted in the tub, thankfully you didn't be a bad way to die. Instead you pulled back, your face flushed and your fingers laced loosely in his hair. You jumped a little and began to remove your hands, but Tord stopped you, his hands catching yours. "You cannot lie, you liked that..." He huskily replied, a grin growing on his face. "I-I-I..." you stammered, Tord chuckled, "Would you mind if I joined you?" He asked, you were too surprised to say no, and definitely attracted to him so why not. "Uh, I mean, s-sure." You whispered out, sinking your face further into the bubbles in attempt to hide your full blown blush. 

Tord let out a hum in reply and stripped, you looked away once he got to his boxers. He noticed you turned away, "You sure you don't want a look?" He chuckled out. You shook your head and brought your legs up to your face, hiding your breast more under a mound of bubbles. A splash was heard and you felt him sit across from you, one of his legs was bent, his knee showing above the bubbles. The other leg rested to your left. "Uh, why were you so panicked when you came in here?" You asked. 

 Tord smiled softly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I drank some of Edd's cola, he said he was saving it for tomorrow, he then began to attempt to kill me but hey! I did drink his soda." he answered, you giggled, remembering how you once took just a sip of Edd's soda once and he nearly screamed at you for 'sucking up his glorious soda's', and that was just from a sip!

 "Hey so about that kiss..." Your attention was brought back to the awkward situation, both of you naked, in a tub, and you kissed. "You seemed to enjoy it, no?" You glanced away, trying not to seem like you knew what he was even talking about, once again there was the sound of shifting water, Tord had moved closer to you, his hand coming up to your chin, and with just a finger he guided your face to face his beautiful grey eyes. "Would you, like to continue it?"

You flushed but nodded softly, you brought your hand up to his shoulder, your other to the nape of his neck. You leaned forward and your lips connected once again, he tasted of mint and a faint hint of a cigar lingered on his lips. His hands found themselves at your waist and the small of your back, bringing your body flush to his. His hard on obvious on your stomach as well as it's length and width. You moaned at the feeling, he was large, not insanely, but still a bit bigger than average. 

 He grinned into the kiss, you felt his tongue dance across your lip, asking for entrance, you complied happily. Your tongue's danced together, fighting for dominance, soon you gave up and let him win. He brought you closer, then trailing kisses from your lips down to your neck, the kisses changed into love bites and hickies. You moaned when he bit over one spot on your neck, he let out a chuckle and licked over the bite mark, when bubbles finally touched his chin he growled, he suddenly picked you up and set you on the sink area, you squealed in fear he'd drop you or slip. You felt your ass rest on the table like area and you instantly calmed down. 

Tord kissed his way down to your breasts, suckling at your nipples. You moaned at the feeling, your fingers once again lacing themselves in his light brown hair. He kissed his way down to your privates, softly moving your legs apart and kissing around your vaginal hole, sending shivers into your legs. He brought his face back up and kissed you forcefully. You moaned into his roughness, you felt him grab his erect cock and lead it to your entrance. You brought your mouth to his ear, "Don't be gentle..." With those words Tord thrusted into you, his large member stretching you to it's width. You let out a scream of pleasure, your legs wrapping around his waist, you felt yourself be lifted again by Tord, he fucked you roughly as he brought you to the door, letting you use it for back support.

 Tord pounded into you relentlessly. With each thrust a moan escaped your lips. Tord kissed and bit at your lips, only to moan back to you. You felt something tighten in you, "T-Tord!" You cried, "I know (Y/n) ,fuck, I know!" He growled. Soon Tord flung his head back, groaning as he thrusted hard into you, letting his warm seed coat your vaginal walls. You came not too soon after him, a squeal emerging from you that Tord muffled with his mouth. You both drew away, panting and disheveled.

You felt him set you back in the tub, water encasing you once again. He went in, the water still warm and welcoming. "Well, didn't expect to be having sex with someone i just met..." You laughed out between pants. Tord grinned and slid up next to you. "Hmm, neither did I my dear, we should do that some more maybe?" You turned and looked at him with a nod, "yea, that'd be nice." 

 

-Extra-

"TORD, NOT ONLY DID YOU DEFILE MY SODA, YOU'VE NOW FUCKED MY SISTER, WHY MUST YOU CURSE US SO?!" Edd cried from the kitchen, making Matt snort as he walked by, "As long as they used protection..." He whispered. Edd snapped towards Tord and you, "YOU DID DO THAT RIGHT?" Edd screamed. Tord flushed, "Uh, well, it didn't come to mind comrade." "OH MY GOD WHY?!"


	3. Edd 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based around the song Waving Through a Window from Dear Evan Hansen  
> I recommend listening to it before finishing the fic due to it being used.

You sat and pondered about your life. How far you have gotten. How many people cared for you. Now you weren't suicidal, just taking in how much you've pushed people away for your own sake.   
It was super unhealthy.   
  
 You phone rang, you glanced to it, gingerly picking it up and answering it. "Hello?"   
Instantly you knew it was Edd, you've been friends since you started college. Before you shut yourself out from everyone.  
  
"Woah, you actually picked up. I was wondering if you would like to hang out today?"   
  
You frowned, looked to your homework which was already finished but you could probably go over it, make sure you got everything right.  
"I don't know Edd, I should check over my homework..." You began flipping through the pages of text books mindlessly. Edd was quiet for a while.   
  
"Alright, maybe next time, talk to you later I guess."  
  
_click_  
  
  


You winced at the sound of the boy hanging up, you could tell he was hurt just from his voice. That's when your guardian's words echoed in your head.   
"Get better grades, I'm paying to much money to have you fail this family. You'll just be an embarrassment to the name."  
You felt yourself fight internally, screaming "Punch through it! Go have fun already!"   
  


But you shook it off. No, not right now. You can't. 

-One month later-

 You sipped on the (Cafe drink you like) inside the cozy room, white noise and smells of coffee beans all around.   
You've still pushed people back, this was bad, Edd stopped calling, everyone stopped saying small 'hello's in the hall's to you.   
You were fading, you were pushing them away too much.  You knew you were, but you couldn't fail. You were too scared to fail.   
  
 You head was stuck in a book as someone walked in the cafe, the familiar voice of Edd caught you off guard. You glanced up, he looked right at you. Right into your eyes. Pain shot through your heart as he frowned and turned away.   
You opened your mouth to speak, but snapped your lips closed again. Forcing yourself to continue studying. That's when Edd passed your table, sliding a paper onto your table. 

You carefully picked it up. Written in red ink was this message;

'I know you have a decent voice, you should sing at the end of the year at graduation.'

You flipped the paper, it was for auditions for the graduation's ending ceremony. You sighed and slipped it into your purse, shaking your head. You had no time for auditioning and singing. 

 

-time skip two years-

 You swore as you looked at the grade, a C, a damned C. How could you have let this happen, let your grades suddenly drop. You slammed your purse across the room, you eyes filled with tears.   
That's when the little crumpled paper you haven't seen in forever caught you eye.   
You picked it up with shaking hands, reading the note over, then flipping it.   
Well, you've failed your guardian why not try to make up for something. 

-time skip to graduation-

You some how managed to get in just in time, the professors all agree'd you should do the closing ceremony. You picked a song you felt connected too. 

  
_I've learned to slam on the brake_  
_Before I even turn the key_  
_Before I make the mistake_  
_Before I lead with the worst of me_

memories of the first time you told Edd 'no' to going out for a drink.

_Give them no reason to stare_  
_No slipping up if you slip away_  
_So I got nothing to share_  
_No, I got nothing to say_

Clinging to the walls of a party you were dragged too, feeling guilty for not studying. 

_Step out, step out of the sun_  
_If you keep getting burned_  
_Step out, step out of the sun_  
_Because you've learned, because you've learned_

But that is what it took to get you here, getting that slip of paper to prove you could be what you could be. The best you could be. Right?

_On the outside, always looking in_  
_Will I ever be more than I've always been?_  
_'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass_  
_I'm waving through a window_  
_I try to speak, but nobody can hear_  
_So I wait around for an answer to appear_  
_While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass_  
_I'm waving through a window, oh_  
_Can anybody see, is anybody waving back at me?_

Your eyes landed on Edd, soft eyes smiling up at you, you felt a soft smile grace your own face as you sang with your heart.

_We start with stars in our eyes_  
_We start believing that we belong_  
_But every sun doesn't rise_  
_And no one tells you where you went wrong_

But then you saw your guardian, eyes cold and disgusted as they glared at you. 

  
_Step out, step out of the sun_  
_If you keep getting burned_  
_Step out, step out of the sun_  
_Because you've learned, because you've learned_

Your hope instantly died, joy, anything, you know you failed them. But then a burst of fury hit as the song picked up.   
Your eye's opened, your heart opened along with it. You poured the last of your hope and bravery into the song. 

_On the outside, always looking in_  
_Will I ever be more than I've always been?_  
_'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass_  
_Waving through a window_  
_I try to speak, but nobody can hear_  
_So I wait around for an answer to appear_  
_While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass_  
_Waving through a window, oh_  
_Can anybody see, is anybody waving?_

The cheer's are what caught you off guard, the support, you looked across the sea of cheering people. Your guardian looking around, angrily at everyone, you realized something. Even the people you pushed away were being supportive, they didn't care now, they knew this was a call for help. Suddenly a few people began to sing along, Edd being one of those people. 

_When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around_  
_Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?_  
_When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around_  
_Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?_  
_When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around_  
_Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?_  
_When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around_  
_Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?_  
_Did I even make a sound?_  
_Did I even make a sound?_  
_It's like I never made a sound_  
_Will I ever make a sound?_

You nearly were brought to tears as the song ended, the roaring cheers, the clapping hands, the whistles, the everything. Everyone threw their caps up into the air. You swung yours into the air too, leaping down and making your way right to Edd's arms. You clung to his chest sobbing, "I'm sorry I was such an ass to you..."  
Edd smoothed your hair down, placing a soft kiss on your lips, catching you off guard. Your body was suddenly tore from his arms, the furious face of your guardian.   
"So this is why your grades dropped, you started being a rock star and messing around with men instead of passing your classes!"  
Their words sent tears of sadness pouring out of your eyes.   
Edd suddenly tugged you back, "Actually she did pass, or did you miss the part where she got her diploma? Numbers and letters aren't everything, and (Y/n) has been the best student that has ever stepped foot in this University. Now, leave, it's obvious you don't care about her!" Edd yelled at your guardian. They just huffed and stormed off as everyone cheered and patted your shoulder.   
  
 You turned back to Edd, teary eyed, "Thank you." You kissed him gently, pulling away to give him the move love filled hug you could give to make up for being such a hermit for two years. 

  
"I love you (Y/n)."  
"I love you Edd."

 

 

 


End file.
